


I lost my family but I found you

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Hana "D.Va" Song, basically everyone but ill add their tags when they have actual dialog, change my mind, dad Jesse McCree, hana was in deadlock for a few months, hanzo was in the og overwatch, i gave jesse a kid and the kid is hana, ill add more tags when i remember them, its a working title, jesse declines recall at first, jesse is also joel morricone, jesse's a bi cowboy fight me, lowkey parallels between hana & jesse and jeese & gabe, so may fucking time skips in the beginning, updates once a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: Growing up, Jesse McCree didn't have the nicest life, Deadlock treated him like shit. But luckily, Overwatch found him and gave him a home, even though he never knew why. The downfall of Overwatch caused him to lose that home, but at least he won't be alone when he ends up rescuing someone like him.





	1. Well, Maybe This Isn't A Bad Thing

Jesse McCree fondly remembers Blackwatch, but he still never knew what Reyes saw in him when he offered Jesse a place there oh so long ago. The first year was rocky, he was still learning how to trust people, seeing how most of them hated him for killing their own, but he did prove that he belonged with them when he proved himself time and time again on important missions.

A few years later and a couple more people joined, he even met his best friend in Blackwatch, Genji Shimada, and his older brother, Hanzo Shimada. Both came to Reyes as lost souls, looking for a possible shot at redemption.

It wouldn’t take a fool to guess why Genji joined Blackwatch as Hanzo joined Overwatch. Genji was half man and half machine, a monstrocity, while Hanzo was the handsome, profitable archer. ‘Course, not many people knew why Genji was the emo mess he was, but Jesse knew, and he knew that Hanzo was the cause of it.

Being the asshole that he was though, Jesse always called Hanzo, The Beast from the East, especially when said Beast was around to hear it. Genji always laughed when he called him that. The two were always little shits when they were on solo missions, but they were also absolute devils when they were on missions together, but they were the best in Blackwatch, so they didn’t get scolded, often.

Jesse also happened to be Reyes’ right hand man, which got him into a lot of a trouble, the higher ups pay a lot more attention to you when you’re close to them. He and Reyes would spend every Dia de los Muertos together, even if Jesse never put a photo on the ofrenda.

He remembers the Venice Incident very clearly, Jesse’s pretty sure that’s when Overwatch started to go to shit. After that, Reyes stopped telling him stuff and he didn’t see either of the commanders as often as he used to. And whenever he did see Morrison or Reyes, they always looked so tired.

-  
“Gabe please!” He called out as he sat in Reyes’ office, “Why are you keeping stuff from me?”

Reyes went back to shuffling papers, “Jesse, I can’t talk to you right now.”

Jesse slammed his fists to the desk and he didn’t even flinch, “You can never talk now Sorry mijo, I have important things to do right now,” he mocked, “I don’t have the time to talk right now, mijo. Mijo! Mijo! Mijo! You kicked me outta the loop! All I want is to be let back in!”

“McCree.” He finally looked at Jesse, he had a lot more bags under his eyes from the last time Jesse saw him. “I just,” Reyes sighed, “need some time right now. Please go.”

The Blackwatch agent felt anger flow through him, “You’re shutting me out again! Is that the only thing you know how to do nowadays? Shut me out,” Jesse got up, “Goodbye Reyes.” No one said anything when he slammed the door. The agents were surprised when they checked the door and it didn’t break or anything.

He ran into Hanzo at the shooting range after he left Reyes’ office. Hanzo raised an eyebrow when Jesse angrily began shooting the bots faster than they could repair themselves.

“Be careful, McCree, or does Blackwatch not teach you that?” He smirked at Jesse until Jesse faced him with such fury Hanzo forced himself to look away.

He placed Peacekeeper down on a table next to him, before walking right up Hanzo, “What the hell is your problem!” He shouted at him.

“What’s my problem? Are you really asking me that?” Hanzo poked his chest with his finger.

Jesse threw his hands up into the air, “Obviously! You’ve always been lookin’ down at me ‘n Blackwatch! Even though we’re thecleanupp crew and the ones dealing with your messes! So why the hell you always regarding us as lower life!”

“Because!” He shouted.

“Because why?” Jesse shouted back.

“I’m jealous! I was literally the heir of a powerful Yakuza clan and you were a grunt from some stupid gang in the west! So why the hell am I the one on the posters!” Hanzo took another step closer to Jesse.

Jesse took a step so close to Hanzo, he felt the other’s breath, “Jealous? Why the fuck you jealous! You have your own fucking action figure! You ever wondered why Blackwatch doesn’t have call signs like Overwatch? Because no one should know we exist in the first place! The name Jesse McCree means nothing outside of Blackwatch, because it’s not supposed to mean anything! If anything, I should be the one jealous! You get to hear the gratitude from some little old lady you saved! No one knows how many times I said someone’s life and didn’t get shit from it! Because no one cares what the hell I do!”

He wasn’t sure who kissed who first, he just knew they were kissing and didn’t really find a problem with it. Hanzo stopped though when he realized that he needed to breathe oxygen to function. Jesse smirked when he noticed how red Hanzo’s face was, although he wasn't doing much better.

The archer rubbed the back of his neck, “Would you like to continue?” He looked unsure when he asked that.

The gunslinger gave him an easy going smile, “Course I would.” He smiled even wider when his lips touched Hanzo’s again.  
-

Blackwatch may have been shoved into the spotlight, but that didn’t mean Jesse was done spying for them. He was on “vacation” in Kings Row, visiting a “friend” in Quebec, and even had some “downtime” in Dorado. All while he was with Hanzo, Jesse was pretty sure they were dating at this point if he was honest.

No one knew about their relationship as far as he knew, they were careful and the others were too busy to notice anyways. Jesse never saw anyone from his Blackwatch team as often as he used too, Genji was being updated and Moira was doing whatever she did in her lab.

Gabe was probably with her in the lab too, something was going wrong with his SEP modifications, the only reason Jesse knew that because Reyes told him back when he used to tell Jesse stuff, Moria was gonna help Gabe with whatever the government fucked him with. They’ve been having those sessions a couple months after Moira joined Blackwatch and have been having them ever since. He never knew what was exactly going down at her lab, but at least he knew the basics.

-  
“What do you think Angela is doing to Genji?” Hanzo asked him one night as they sat together on one of Watchpoint Gibraltar’s flat roofs, watching the stars.

Jesse shrugged, “Probably making him look more friendly.”

“I should’ve never listened to the Clan when they told me to kill him,” Hanzo told him as he leaned more into McCree.

He wrapped his arm around Hanzo and held him, “That wasn’t your fault, you were their puppet. But look on the brightside, both of you are still alive, ain’tcha?” Hanzo looked into eyes and smiled, Jesse was so close to telling him he loved him right then and there, but decided to say nothing and leaned in for a kiss instead.  
-

Ana died a couple days later, by the hands of a new sniper named Widowmaker. Word on the street said she works for Talon. Jesse didn’t say anything as he helped lower her grave down. He still didn’t speak as he rubbed circles on Fareeha’s back as she cried into him. Jesse was silent for the whole day and people left him alone, they knew better than to try to him, because an agent tried talking to him and she was almost shot in the face by him. He muttered a sorry to her and left. Not even Hanzo tried consoling him, which was smart for Hanzo but still left Jesse a bit bitter. Only time he did speak was when he was in his room, whimpering and cried himself to sleep.

A couple of weeks after that, Jesse was lying in bed and groaned, he was totally head over heels in love, and out of all the people it could’ve been, it was Hanzo Shimada. Jesse guessed he really fell for him the day after Ana’s funeral, Hanzo tried everything in his willpower to make Jesse feel better when he realized Jesse wasn’t going to shoot him anymore. A hurried knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. It was late and if Hanzo knocked on his door, it wouldn’t be frantic like this.

The door swooshed open and Jesse was confused, “Gabe?” he called out, “Why the hell are you here?” The Blackwatch commander said nothing as he went inside and searched for a dufflebag.

“Jesse, I need you to leave,” he grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

He was completely at a loss for words, “What do you mean by that? I thought Morrison hated when I went and spied for y’all,” Jesse followed Reyes around as he rushed.

“I mean leave leave. Get out of Gibraltar now. Blackwatch has gone to hell and Overwatch is about to follow,” Reyes looked up at Jesse, fear in his eyes, “There’s a mole and both Blackwatch and Overwatch have been compromised. Something big is about to happen and I don’t want you here when it happens. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” He looked down in shame.

Jesse wasn’t sure why he did listen Gabe when Gabe told him he needed to leave, he figured he listened because he never saw his commander look so _scared_ and it was the first time Reyes told him something in  _ages_. Once he left, he started to pack, he didn’t have to pack much. Just clothes, a cute Pachimari Genji got him for his birthday, his stetson, and of course, Peacekeeper.

But before he left, Jesse made one more stop, he went to Hanzo’s dorm and knocked. “Jesse!” he told him, “I was just coming to see you!" Hanzo paused and looked at what  he was holding, "Wait, why do you have your bags?” Hanzo furrowed his brows.

He went inside the room, “I uh,” Jesse fiddled with the seam of his shirt, “Be quiet okay? I gonna leave and I want you to come with me.” He desperately hoped Hanzo said yes, it would make leaving way more easier.

But, with the way Hanzo crossed his arms, it looked like making him follow Jesse wasn’t going to be easy. “What do you mean you’re leaving? Look, I know Ana’s death was hard on you, but that doesn’t mean you could just leave Overwatch.”

“It’s not just Ana’s death. Blackwatch became a shithole if you haven’t noticed. Gabe told me I need to leave and I’m going to leave. I just want you to leave with me.”

Hanzo threw his hands up in the air, “Really? You’re just going to follow his orders even though he’s thrown you out on the cold since the Venice Incident?”

“You didn’t see him! You didn’t see the fear in his eyes! You know Gabe’s right! There’s a mole and it turned into a full on infestation!” 

“Oh please, if there was really a mole, couldn’t Blackwatch’s mutt sniff it out? Or does their mutt just chase his tail and run circles? All you are is their dumb dog, stupidly loyal even though all the owner does is feed you the scapes.”

“Really? Well, seein’ how I’m Blackwatch’s mutt, does that make you Overwatch’s bitch? ‘Cause you act like one and follow their orders to a t.” This was not at all how Jesse wanted their conversation to go. One of them was gonna fuck up and say the wrong thing.

He just didn't know it was Hanzo who was gonna fall first. “You’re impossible! I don’t know how I ever fell for you! Our relationship was a mistake. I should have never gotten with you," The archer immediately covered his mouth once the words left him.

Jesse knew Hanzo didn't mean it, but the little voice spoke louder and took over, “Guess everythin’ about me’s a mistake huh? Who could ever love a fuck up like me? Obviously, not you,” Jesse stormed out of the room and ran to the hanger, hoping Hanzo would race after him, telling him he didn’t mean it.

But Hanzo never followed him. He wiped his tears and rode a bike inland, using all of his willpower was focused on him not looking back.

\----

The now ex-Blackwatch operative was in a crappy bar somewhere in Mexico when he heard Doomfist was finally put in jail, by Overwatch no less. All the televisions in the bar were on whatever channel the fight was playing on.

Jesse smiled to himself when he noticed Genji run into the fray, looking a lot more hightech then from when Jesse last saw him. Jesse knew Angela was gonna make him look more approachable, and boy did she deliver. Genji looked like he came out of one of the animes he tried getting his team into, which didn’t work for Jesse but surprisingly worked for Moira. He wondered what they did when they realized Jesse was no longer with them, but his breath caught when Doomfist grabbed Tracer’s chronal accelerator and ripped it off her.

“No, you can’t,” he whispered to himself. The camera whipped to Winston as he got angry and basically knocked Doomfist out. After the fight, Jesse left the bar and booked the next flight to China.

\----

He was brushing up on his Mandarin and was talking to the waitress when the cafe’s tv went to breaking news.  
“HELLO,” the news anchor was surprisingly an omnic, “WE’VE JUST RECEIVED INTEL THAT OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS, WHICH IS BASED IN GENEVA, SWITZERLAND, HAS EXPLODED. NOT MUCH ELSE IS KNOWN, BUT WE WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED.” The onmic spoke in Mandarin, but after spending hours with other agents trying to learn the language and living in China for the past few weeks, he picked up the language with relative ease. Afterall, he wasn’t a polyglot for nothing.

The onmic came back on screen, “IT SEEMS THAT THE EXPLOSION HAS LEFT NO SURVIVORS. BOTH OVERWATCH COMMANDER, JACK MORRISON, AND BLACKWATCH COMMANDER, GABRIEL REYES, WERE IN THE BUILDING AT THE TIME AND HAVE SINCE GONE MIA. WE EXPECT THAT THEY WERE IN THE HEART OF THE EXPLOSION AND FINDING THEIR BODIES IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY. OTHER PROMINENT PEOPLE WERE IN THE BUILDING AT THE TIME, AND HAVE...” they started to list off names, but Jesse stopped listening to the tv. First Ana, and now Gabriel and Jack are dead too. He left money on the cafe table and drove to his hotel room, and got absolutely plastered.

\-----

He lost his arm a few years after that.

Jesse can’t remember much when he lost his arm, but he knew he was back in Santa Fe when it happened. He saw a woman walk down an alleyway when she got jumped by a couple of guys.

He ran towards her and fought the guys off, “Hey! Get the hell off her!” Jesse was an idiot for leaving Peacekeeper back in his motel room. Then he felt a needle puncture his neck. The last thing he saw was a tattoo of the Deadlock Gang.  
-  
Jesse groaned and tried taking in his surroundings. He was in a dark room and chained up to a chair. His arms were strapped in front of him and his legs were bound to the chair, at least it seemed like they didn’t take anything, he felt his Stetson on his head and his boots on his feet. The only thing illuminating him was a single hanging light in the center of the room. There was a door in front of him and a metal table too. Jesse felt a wave of deja vu wash over him. He half expected Gabe to walk through the door and offer him a place in Blackwatch. But he wasn’t a deranged teen who was forced to look out for himself, now he was a lonely adult who only looked out for himself. The door opened and a woman walked out.

“Would you look who’s back, why it’s Jesse McCree in the flesh!” She barked. He realized it was the same woman who was “attacked” earlier. He was set up, this wasn’t gonna be good.

He gave her an easy going smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Howdy Debra, still in Deadlock I see,” Jesse leaned back from his metal chair, “How is it here? Still fighting to sleep on the good bed?”

She snarled at him, “I’ll have you know that I run this gang. After all the big dogs got locked up when Overwatch busted us, the grunts needed someone to lead ‘em. And here I was, ready ta lead ‘em.”

“Nice job, I like what ya did with the place. Furniture’s a lot more metal.” He vaguely remembered her back in the original Deadlock, they had a short lived fling that never went anywhere. Debra was a lot more prettier back then, her hair was soft, her skin was smooth, and she had a lot more teeth. But now, her skin flaked in some places, her hair looked thick and coarse, and when he looked at her mouth, there was only a handful of teeth left, hanging for dear life.

Debra slammed her fist on the table, “Listen here you shit, you’re gonna pay for bein’ a traitor and leavin’ Deadlock! If you ain’t a member of Deadlock, you don’t deserve Deadlock,“ He raised an eyebrow at her words, “Marcos! Hana! Bring out the knife!”

Soon enough, two teens walked in holding a reddish knife and a water bucket. “H-here boss,” The shorter one mumbled as she put on a glove and took the knife. Jesse raised an eyebrow, she sure didn’t look like she belonged here, with all her Asian features and whatnot.

Debra waved the knife around “Now listen up you two, this is what you get for being a tratorist BITCH!” She shouted as she arced the hot knife down to his left elbow.

It went through his arm with ease, loads of pain seared his body and he shouted in pain. Debra grabbed the severed arm and tossed it to the tall teen, “Get rid of it Marcos, and Hana make sure our dear guest doesn’t bleed to death.” She put the knife in the water bucket and left the room with Marcos.

It took all of Jesse’s willpower not to whimper in pain. “I’m real sorry mister,” Hana told him as she took some cloth from her back pocket and wrapped up his stump. She cupped her hands together and took some of the water and poured the water onto his skin.

“What are you gonna do with me now?” The pain was dulled slightly and his arm still burned.

The kid shrugged, “Hell if I know, they never tell me anything. I think the Boss is gonna shoot you outback though.”

Debra walked back in with a gun, “Hana untie him,” she told her.

Hana frowned, “What if he makes a break for it?”

“He won’t make it far, at least,” Debra laughed, “not alive! Now hurry up and untie him.” Hana nodded and started to untie him.

Jesse rubbed his new stump and got up, “So, where to Debbie? Finally takin’ me out on my first date? After I took many of your firsts, I’d figure it was about time you took one of my firsts.” He gave her a toothy smile that showed more fangs than teeth.

She pushed him hard and started walking him to the back, “Hana hurry up and follow, I gotta get rid of a roach.”

“Yes Boss,” Hana skirted along as they continued walking. The duo got outside and Hana ran back to them with Debra’s gun in hand. “Here Boss!”

Debra pushed Jesse to his knees. She grabbed the gun and cocked it, “See this Hana? He might talk big game, but all he does is bark. I guess your luck just ran out, McCree,” Debra aimed it at his head, “Any last words?”

Jesse smirked at her, “I don’t know about you, Debbie, but Lady Luck is always by my side.” He got her by surprise and took the gun out of her hand.

She looked at him with pure terror, “How?” Debra asked him.

“What can I say?” His eye started to glow a deep red as he raised the gun, “I guess it’s just ‘cause it’s High Noon.” A gunshot rang and she slumped to the ground a puppet with its strings cut. Using Deadeye on a single enemy was stupid, now all she was gonna be was another face in his nightmares, but what else is new? “Hana, it’s best we high tail it and leave. Hana? Ya still with me?”

She poked her head behind a dumpster can, “What do you mean by leave? I can’t leave! They’ll find me!” Hana was skittish around him, after all, most people who see Deadeye usually are.

“Hana,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, “Do you like it here?” She shook her head, “Then you should come with me. We’ll be on the move a lot, ain’t stayin’ in one place for long. But at least it’ll be better than this shit hole.”

“I...” she looked down, “I don’t know.” He huffed and started walking away and tossed the gun by Debra’s dead body. “Where are you going!” Hana called to him, she mumbled something in a foreign language, “Wait for me!”

She caught up to him and walked in pace with him, “Atta girl,” He gave her an easy smile.

Hana frowned, “What are we gonna do with your arm?”

Jesse shrugged, “I know a guy who’ll fit me with a new one. You’re Korean, right?”

“How did you know?” She tilted her head at him.

“Heard ya speak some Korean back there, ya mumbled it though so I don’t know what you said. So Hana, what brings ya here? Korea’s a long ways from the Southwest US.”

She looked down in shame, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s alright, so how old are ya anyways? You don’t look like an adult.” He poked her chubby cheek.

Hana swatted the hand away, “I’ll have you know that I just turned 16!” He chuckled at her, “Can we get something to eat? I haven’t had food in a couple days now that I think about it...” To make her point stronger, her stomach grumbled a bit.

Jesse looked like a deer in headlights for second and rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah, sorry. Forget Deadlock likes not feedin’ their underlings. Come on, I know a decent-ish place where we can get some grub.”

The two of them walked into a diner straight out of the 50’s and sat down at a booth. Hana looked at the menu as if it was gonna bite her any second. “So many choices,” she mumbled.

He nervously laughed at her, feeling another wave of deja vu, “Haha, yeah,” he peeked over her menu, “You should order the cheeseburger though, it’ll fill you right up. Don’t drink their coffee though, it tastes like dirt.”

She nodded and waved the waiter over, “Excuse me sir, but can we get two cheeseburgers, a water and,” Hana looked at him, not knowing what he’ll want.

Jesse gave the waiter a smile, “And some whiskey please?” The waiter nodded and left them.

Hana fiddled with a salt shaker, “So back there, why did you say that she was gonna take you out on your first date. Are you telling me that you’re in your thirties and never been on a date!” Her voice got louder with every word.

Jesse shook his head, “I’ll have you know that I’ve been on plenty of dates, it’s just that she an’ I had a fling when I was still in Deadlock. I was her first kiss, first boyfriend, and I took her outback and showed her a real good time. So I was basically her first everything.”

She looked confused, “I don’t know what you mean?”

Jesse pondered for a moment, trying to explain it nicely, “Showed her a good time? To put it simply, she let me take her virgin-”

Hana’s eyes widen and she cut him off, “I get it now! No need to explain!” She waved her hands around as if she pushing an invisible wall.

“Here is your food,” the waiter droned on, “Two cheeseburgers, a water, and whiskey.”

He tipped his hat at him, “Thank ya kindly,” Jesse took a sip of the whiskey and tried not making a face, “It ain’t the worse I’ve had, but it ain’t the best either.”

“It’s like, five in the afternoon and you’re already drinking,” She deadpanned.

He waved her off, “It’s happy hour somewhere in the world. Anyways, I told her that I’ve never been on a date before and since I was her first in about everything, she wanted herself to be the first in something too for me. ‘Course she never was because I was sent out on a drug run a little while after she talked about that. Saw this handsome fella and had a hell of a great time with him,” Hana made a disgusted face so he backtracked, “Romantically of course. Though I wouldn’t be lyin’ if I showed him how to save a horse and ride a cowboy instead.”

“You’re disgusting,” she couldn’t help but be morbidly curious as she took a bite of the cheeseburger, “So did it like, go anywhere?”

Jesse shook his head, “Nah, it couldn’t if we tried, ‘course I didn’t try very hard. It’s not like I was gonna be there long. Anyways, his dad was the policeman sent to make sure drugs were kept off the streets. He obviously wasn’t successful and didn’t know what his son was up to when the sun set. It was one of the best flings I’ve ever had if I‘m bein’ honest.”

Hana frowned, “Haven’t you had an actual relationship before? Where it wasn’t just sex, but it’s all lovey dovey too?”

He looked down, the hat covering his eyes, “Once. It was nice ‘til it all went to shit, ” he waved the same waiter over, “Can we get a check, please?”

He nodded, “In a second, sir.”

Hana tilted her head, “What happened?”

Jesse shrugged as the waiter came back with his check, “I don’t rightfully know. All I knew was to get the hell outta dodge and I never saw him again.” He paid the check and the two left the diner.

“Do you think you’ll see him again?” She asked as the two continued walking.

“Not sure if he made it out or not, so maybe in another life,” He gave her a tired sigh.

She furrowed her brows, “Haven’t you ever looked for him? What if he’s still out there?”

Jesse’s face was neutral, “Then he’s still out there. Look, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“But-” She tried going on.

“Hana. Stop it.” She was curious and wanted to ask more questions, but he sounded nothing like the Jesse back at the diner. He sounded like one of the older gang members who only wanted you so they can make themselves feel powerful again. Jesse seemed to sense her discomfort, his shoulders slumped forward, “I’m sorry, Hana. It’s just that’s a touchy subject.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, “No, I get it. Thanks for telling me to stop before I got to far.”

He gave her sad smile as they approached a shitty rundown motel, “So, do you have actual clothes? Besides the ones you’re wearing right now?”

She shook her head, “It’s not like you gave me time to pack, you basically stole me from Deadlock.”

The cowboy frowned, “I didn’t steal ya. You consently left with me. But we are leavin’ first thing tomorrow, so be prepared when I wake you up early.” He searched his back pocket for the motel key, “You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the couch.” Jesse began to pack what little he had into a duffle bag.

“I’ll guess I should clean up, I think my pants have dried up blood from when the Boss, uh I mean Debra, took your arm and from when you shot her.” She gestured to herself and grabbed a complementary towel from the rack near the bathroom. “Do you have clothes I can use?”

He took out a pair of boxers with little cute cacti on it, some shorts, and an old Blackwatch shirt, “Don’t worry, they’re all clean. But these might be a little too big for ya. So that’s we’re goin’ shoppin’ in the mornin’.” She shrugged and took the clothes into the bathroom and began to shower.

Jesse cleaned Peacekeeper, relatively glad he didn’t take it with him earlier. He huffed a laugh, “Gabe would never believe this. Wait ‘til I tell him. He’d be hootin’ and ho-,” Jesse froze and put his head in his hands, “Gabe’s dead, Gabe’s dead, Gabe’s dead,” he kept repeating himself. He didn’t even notice Hana get out of the bathroom and slowly walk over to him so she can hug him.

He tensed when he felt someone touch him but relaxed a bit when he realized it was Hana. “I don’t know who Gabe is, but I bet he was someone special to you,” She held him and stroked his back.

“Yeah, S’one who got me outta Deadlock and set me straight. I was a little shit ta him but he never hurt me when I was. He fed me, gave me clothes, soothed me every time I had nightmare, taught me how to fight, he gave me a home. I’m ‘n idiot for thinkin’ he’s alive, seein’ how he’s been dead for five years. Damn, I’m a shitty savior, huh? Only been with you for a couple hours and you’ve already seen me breakdown. Sorry for being’ a sorry excuse for a human.”

Hana grabbed his shoulders, looked at him, and hugged him even harder, “I should be thanking you. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be stuck with Deadlock. I have a full stomach, which I haven’t had ever since I ‘joined’ Deadlock. You’re not a bad savior, Jesse.”

She slowly let go of him, Jesse didn’t even notice he was crying until he saw wet spots on her shirt. He smiled at her, and looked at the time, “It’s eight, we should be gettin’ some shuteye already.”

Hana playfully hit him, “Oh come on you old man! The night’s still young!”

He rolled his eyes, fondly, “The night may be young, but I sure as hell ain’t,” He tossed a couch pillow at her, “Now go to sleep.”


	2. Would You Be So Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's trying and it's the thot that counts

The next morning, Jesse tried waking up Hana.

She yawned and pulled the blankets closer to her, “Five more minutes, please.”

He grabbed the blanket and yanked it off the bed, “I told you we were gonna leave early in the mornin’. Well it’s mornin’ and you’re still sleeping.” Hana shivered when she realized how cold it was as Jesse rewrapped his bandages, “Hurry up ‘cause we’re gonna get you actual clothes and shit.”

“Can I keep these ones on for now? They’re warm,” she slowly got up and pouted. Hana walked to the bathroom to wash her face and do her business. She mumbled something about being forced to walk up early.

Jesse shrugged, “Sure.” The cowboy finished packing all that they had, which wasn’t much, and waited for Hana to finish. “We’re also gettin’ you a gun, my line of work isn’t exactly kid friendly, so you need to learn how to shoot.”

She was done and walked towards him, “I'll have you know that I played 16-bit Hero and I was in Deadlock, okay? I know how to shoot. But what even is your line of work? Are you a field blogger who vlogs all kinds of dangerous stuff?” They left the room and walked to the main desk to drop off the key.

He raised his eyebrows at her, “A field blogger? Is that even a real thing?” Hana shrugged as he returned the key to the front desk, “Anyways, no. I’m a bounty hunter. You know, a gun for hire?” She nodded and he continued as they entered the rental car, “I’m probably gonna pick up another job once I get a new arm.”

“Mhmm,” she buckled her seatbelt and turned on the radio, “Oh! This is a brand new song from Jojo! I never heard this one before.” Hana turned it up and slightly bobbed her head along with the beats.

“And who’s Jojo?” He asked her but kept his eyes on the road.

She threw her hands up in the air, “Who’s Jojo? He’s like the hottest, up and coming dj right now! Every song he’s released has been hits!” Hana slowly turned up the song and matched the beats with her fingers as she rocked along, “He’s doing great things with his life and I’m just sitting in a car with a man I barely know! Like, how shitty is that!”

Jesse frowned, “I take offense to that! You saw me break down last night, so we’re kinda close. And ta be fair, we’ve only known each other for a day and you haven’t told me yer name yet, or anything about yerself.” He smirked at Hana when she gave him the side eye, bullseye.

“na Son...” She crossed her arms and mumbled.

He tilted his hat up and leaned closer, “‘m sorry? But what didja say?” 

“My name is Hana Song. I have been in Deadlock for eight months and I like playing video games.” 

Jesse nodded, “Alright, Songbird, I was in Deadlock since I was ten and left when I was seventeen. I like writing.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “I don’t believe you,” he was about to interject, before Hana continued, “I mean, you’ve been in Deadlock, you’ve done shady shit and whatnot. I’ve heard of your name before, McCree, I know you have a bounty in the sixty million. You don’t look like a writer to me. ”

He shrugged, “Here’s a tip, gotta make people underestimate you. They think they’re dealin’ wit some docile doe when in reality, you’re a wolf, waitin’ to pounce. Gives ‘em whiplash when they realize you ain’t goin’ down wit out a fight.”

“If you say so,” she replied, “When are we going to there anyways? It’s been hours since we left the motel.”

“It’s been thirty minutes, but it is gonna take a while so take a nap while I drive,” he chuckled, she yawned and took his advice and slept. 

~~

“Are we there yet?” Hana whined, she fell asleep for a few hours and when she woke up, she noticed that they were still on the road.

“Almost, around five more minutes.”

She groaned, “But you said that five minutes agoooooo.” 

“Now I know how Gabe felt,” Jesse mumbled under his breath. 

Hana frowned at him, “You said Gabe again. What did he do for a living?” She hoped asking about him wouldn't lead Jesse into another mental breakdown, Hana did not want to get in a car crash.

He raised an eyebrow at him, “You don’t know who he is? Gabriel Reyes really doesn’t ring a bell? Blackwatch and Overwatch? Those don’t mean anythin’?”

She shrugged, “Well I was twelve when Overwatch was disbanded. No twelve year old watches the news. But I do remember when Umma and Appa were always worried about what would happen next. The Omnic Crisis ruined Korea and it didn’t help my home, Busan, when a giant omnic rose from the ocean and wrecked everything. It came out of the ocean and was close to killing me when it rampaged. That’s why my parents decided to move to the US, giant omnics don’t come out of the ocean and kill everyone here.” She wiped tears with her sleeve.

Jesse put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her, “I’ll try to keep you as safe as I can. I won’t let anyone touch a hair on your head.”

She smiled at him and shook her head to clear herself, “Well that’s my life story, anyways tell me about Gabe. You two seem to be close.”

“We were, he was the Blackwatch Commander, I was his right hand. He used to tell me everything, Gabe’s the reason I’m still alive, to be honest. If he didn’t set my head straight, I’d be six feet under,” He stared wistfully at the road, “I miss life in Blackwatch. Sure it was full of murders, but at least we had heart.”

They sat in comfortable silence after that and a few minutes later did the duo finally reach their destination. He parked the car in front of a store called Isa’s Isles. The store didn’t look dusty like all the other stores they drove past. It was busier too, there were omnics and humans flowing in and out the door. It was weird to see alive omnics in the midwest, Hana had assumed that gangs like Deadlock drove them off. 

She continued staring as they got out of the car, Jesse dragged her into the store, “I told you we were five minutes away. Now come on.” 

Hana snapped out of it and followed him in, “I thought we were gonna get me new clothes first.” 

“I gotta make sure that my arm nerves don’t close up first, and you need a gun.” He rubbed his stump to comfort.

A pleasant voice greeted them, “Hello! Hello! Welcome to Isa’s Isles, we sell almost everything! From fruits to lube, we’re basically a Walmart but cheaper!” It was the cashier, they had short, black hair, an apron of all things, and a name tag that said Isa.

Jesse walked to the counter, “Well howdy there Isa! Long time no see huh? I was hopin’ you could make me an’ arm and get her a gun, if that ain’t any trouble of course.”

Their eyes widen when they noticed Hana, who was somewhat hiding behind Jesse’s arm, “Is she your daughter? I’ll admit I don’t see much of a resemblance, but no matter! You always had someone on your arm when we were younger. It just makes sense that one of them got pregnant with your kid.”

Hana and Jesse shared a look, he rubbed his neck with his arm, “Hehe, yeah you caught me Isa! Can’t get anything past you huh? Well, this here’s Hana and she’s my kin. Anyways, the prosthetic?” They nodded and left to the back, presumably getting a new arm for Jesse.

She turned to look at him, “What do you mean I’m your kid!”

“Look I’m sorry, just go along with it please?”

“But no one's gonna believe that you're my dad. I’m Korean and you’re,” she waved her hands at him, “whatever you are!”

Jesse raised an eyebrow at her, “Half Mexican, half Navajo, and I think some white too. People are more likely to think of you as my daughter given my past history. No one’s gonna think you were in Deadlock, they don’t take kindly to outsiders. So now you’re my daughter, sorry kid,” he shrugged at her.

She huffed, “It’s fine, just ” She was cut off by Isa coming back with an arm.

“Now I know this isn’t fit for your type of work, but it’ll do for now. We don’t want those dang nerves to close up, that’s too much surgery,” they gave him a dingy looking arm, “It should fit, but it will be painful putting the arm on.” Isa gave Jesse a leather belt for him Hana a glass of water, they made sure the belt was in his mouth before he put on the arm.

Once Jesse saw a thumbs up, he put on the arm and regretted it immediately. It hurt like absolute hell and he could feel water building up from his eyes. He bit so hard it left deep marks on the belt, he drank the water as if he never had water in his life. 

“Don’t worry Jess,” Isa told him, “the pain will go away. The arm I gave you is just standard, now try wiggling your fingers and move your hand.” He did what he was told and they smiled at him, “Chill, now try grabbing the glass of water!” Their eyes lit up when he completed the task with little difficulty, “Now the arm shouldn’t cause you too much trouble, but take it off every time you go to bed and put it on every time you wake up. Here’s some hand cream too!” 

He gave them his award-winning smile, “Thanks Isa for everything, but could we’re gonna look at the armory now.” Jesse checked his new arm out, still unsure about how to feel about it.

But he chuckled when Hana tried lifting a rocket launcher. “I think that’s just a bit bigger that what you should actually get. Uhh,” He handed her a light pistol, “try this one?”

The short girl frowned, “But I want something with a bang! This pistol’s for kids!” She huffed but kept looking at it.

Jesse rolled his eyes, “You are a kid. And you’ll grow to love it.” She pouted but still tested it out, with the safety on of course, as he and Isa settled the prices for Hana’s new gun, his new arm and the upgrade for it.

“I can get you an arm fit for your needs in two weeks, go to France and I’ll set you up with one of my contacts. The name Mercury will ring a bell when you get there. Anyways, try staying out of trouble in meantime,” they finished off, giving him a playful smile.

He smiled back, “Thanks for everything Isa, come on Hana, we’re blowin’ this pop stand.” Hana nodded and followed him into the car, fiddling with her new gun.

\----

Jesse was still getting used to his new arm, but if he started covering it up with his serape, no one said anything. He didn’t take up any jobs during the two weeks and the trip to France was easy enough, Hana’s never been to Europe, or anywhere besides Korea and the US, and loved every minute of it.

“So like, you’re telling me that just going to a different country every month is just the norm for someone with your type of job?” She refrained from saying bounty hunter for two things, they were in public, and Jesse had a hefty bounty himself. 

He shrugged, “I guess yeah, but after awhile, ya kinda get sick of always bein’ on the run, never bein’ able to stay long enough just to take a breath.” 

She waved her hand, “Details, details. Anyways, where are we supposed to meet up with Mercury?”

“They said we’ll find her in a woodshop? But-” He crashed into someone, “Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Jesse backed up and looked at the person he crashed into. It was a woman with fiery red hair and dark skin.

“No, it was my fault,” She took a look at him, “McCree? Jesse McCree?” The woman grabbed his face with both of her hands, “I’m Mercury! I’m the one with your arm! Come along,” the woman, now known as Mercury, took his flesh hand and guided him to her shop. Hana looked confused, as Mercury totally didn’t notice her, but followed them anyways.

The shop wasn’t a woodshop, per say, it looked more vinyl shop with wooden trinkets scattered around. She led them to the back of the shop and gracefully took out a box for him to hold. “Open it! Isa said to make it fit for a bounty hunter and I did! You didn’t specify with what you wanted on it, so I put a skull on the front. It looks cool, huh? But Isa didn’t tell me who I was building this for, just gave me a name and what you wanted. May I just say, I am pleasantly surprised,” Mercury slung an arm around him and stroked his human arm idly, “they never told me the costumer was a man as handsome as you...” 

Jesse's eyes widen, clearly not expecting this, considering how the only reason he went to France was so he could get an arm and go back to earning a living. “Oh thanks,” He politely unwrapped herself off him, “The arm’s great. Do I need to pay you or...” He trailed off as he unlatched his prosthetic to put on the new one. It still hurt, putting the prosthetic on, but he became numb to it as time went on.

“Yes, but my kind of payment, might be,” She winked at him, “a little unsafe to say in front of someone so young.” Mercury gestured to Hana, who tried putting herself between Jesse and Mercury.

Hana grabbed his new prosthetic wrist and began to guide him out the door, “Sorry miss, but my dad here is already taken. His husband is a lovely man, by the name of Jeff Kaplan, ever heard of him? Anyways, we gotta go, thanks for everything!” 

“Wait!” Mercury called out as the pair flew out the door.

Once outside and far from the store, did they decide to take a break. “Who’s Jeff Kaplan?” Jesse asked her once they slowed their walking.

Hana shrugged, “Just some guy I made up on the spot. She was totes hitting on you and was probably gonna make you pay for the arm with sex even though she should’ve been compensated when you paid Isa two weeks ago!” She crossed her arms and huffed.

He tipped his hat at her, “Thanks for that, God was she a creep. Hopefully, we never get to see her again, huh? I gotta say though, she did do a good job on the arm. It looks sturdy as hell.” He admired his new arm as they continued walking.

She stopped walking to look at him, “So where to next? We don’t need to stay in France any longer and you said that we’re going to be traveling a lot. Like, how do you even get a job, ‘cause it’s not exactly something you easily find online.”

Jesse grinned at her, “Depends, really, whether I think the job’s for the right cause and whatnot. Plus, we gotta get you new clothes, remember?” She nodded and they continued walking along the street. 

\----

“So like,” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, “do you need any pads or anything?” The two walked into some clothing store targeted at teens, and most of the middle-aged moms sneered when a literal cowboy waltzed into the store. Some even mumbled when they noticed his tattered serape and his torn up hat. But the actual teenagers who were also in the store wanted to take pictures with him, saying they never seen a cowboy before. He chuckled and followed along.

Hana shook her head once everyone else went back to what they were doing, “No,” she whispered in his ear, “Don’t be mad, but it’s just that I’m trans.” She thought she made the wrong choice when he raised his eyebrows but sighed in relief when he smiled at her.

“I would never be mad at someone tryin' ta be themself. No one should ever be mad at who you are, an’ if someone’s mad because of you're trans, send ‘em my direction, they won’t be mad anymore.” He flexed and showed off his biceps. 

“Thank you, Jesse, it means a lot.” She mumbled into his chest as she hugged him.

He patted her back, soothingly, “Anytime kiddo, anytime.”

The women were smirking when Hana brought at least three hundred dollars worth of clothes to the register, and dropped their jaws when Jesse was able to pay for all of that and more when he donated a fifty to the charity the store was partnered with.

Hana snickered as they walked by the ladies.

\-----

Jesse booked them flights around the world, taking jobs along the way. They were a deadly duo, the names Deadeye and D.va struck fear into many, the Double D Duo, people called them. 

They were sitting on a roof of an empty parking lot, watching some fancy house party down below. Hana fiddled with a seam from her bandana. She frowned, it was barely 7.00 on a Friday night and she was spending it by watching some fancy party where rich people got together and called themselves humanitarians, “I’m boreeed. Waiting around is boringggg,” she whined. 

Jesse took off his binoculars just so Hana could see that he rolled his eyes, “What happened to the ds I got you? The one with the little bunny charm on it?” He bought it for her so she wouldn’t complain about the long periods of time where they just sat and waited. Normally, he wouldn’t have let her brought it, but the job didn’t require any high risks, all they needed to do was to get in to contact with the mark, get the mark drunk, and poison the mark. It was a very run of the mill kind of job. 

“It may have broke when we were in Italy last month,” She confessed.

“It may have broke when we were in Italy last month,” he repeated, “Jesus Christ. Look if this job’s successful, I’ll get you a new one,” He got up when some lady entered the building, already looking a bit tipsy, “For now, just, stay here,” She huffed but listened to him anyways,  
“Tell me if you see anything that shouldn’t be here. You’re my eyes, Songbird.” Hana gave him a thumbs up as he left her on the roof.

Personally, Hana hated the way he could change personas so easily. There was no trace of Jesse McCree in Joel Morricone, his whole personality was gone, and Joel’s nonexistent accent made her a tad uncomfortable, the blogger could’ve been from anywhere in the US and she wouldn’t be able to pinpoint where. Even his outfit was totally different, there was no hint of the Cowboy Ruffian who she’s come to call as her dad, Joel wore a suit that screamed, ‘I’ll bring her back by ten, Sir’. His wild hair was tamed, not only was it cut, but also slicked back with gel. If Hana didn’t know any better, she’d have no idea they were one in the same. But that was the point. No one should be able to know they’re one in the same, let alone think it.

Hana grabbed the binoculars he was using and watched him leave the empty parking lot to chat up the mark. She didn’t know what they were saying, but the mark was obviously liking where it was going, the lady grabbed Jesse’s arm and gave it squeeze. Hana made a face full of disgust, the lady was the daughter of a man who only cared about money when all his employees were barely making minimum wage even though they worked 55+ shifts. The lady took all of Daddy’s money and spent it lavishly, spending the money on pointless boat rides across the world. The dumb lady obviously made enemies, but Hana was pretty sure she was too stupid to realize. She didn’t have a clue to why anyone didn’t realize that Jesse didn’t belong with the rest of them, but the night was in full swing and she was pretty sure Jesse used his silver tongue to get in.

It looked like Joel and the lady, Hana couldn’t care less about what her name was, were having a good time. If she had to guess, it was barely ten now and the party was still going strong, she groaned, Hana knew she wasn’t going to their shitty motel room anytime soon. 

The only reason why she was here was so she could get the “experience” of being a bounty hunter. Which was basically just sit around and spy, but there was no one to spy on, all she saw were rich jerks circle jerk each other. At least she was being paid for this, even though it was really Joel doing all the work. 

Besides sitting around for hours at a time, it was fun being a bounty hunter, sometimes if the mark was high tailing it out of there, they’d go on high-speed chases, and if the mission required it, Hana would be the one down there, not Jesse. Even though it was better when Jesse was chatting up the mark instead of her, he had more experience with spying and getting intel. But it was good for her to practice and be one down there if she wanted to pursue this kind of job.

Wait.

Did she want to pursue this kind of job? 

It sorta made sense that Hana should, she was out here and had sorta made a name for herself out in the underworld. Sure, traveling with Jesse helped her perfect the image. But Hana was only nineteen and wanted more. She didn’t know what she wanted but she knew there was something out there for her.

Hana kept thinking about what she wanted out of life until her comm sparked to life, “Hanzo,” Jesse whispered, it was so quiet she was surprised he said anything at all. She was confused, why did he whisper Hanzo? She used her binoculars to search for who he could possibly be talking about. Luckily, Jesse taught her how to spot someone undercover, always look the subtle hand that goes to the ear. It took awhile, but she finally spotted the man she only heard in stories. His long ebony hair kept up by a golden strand, his elegant sleeve of a tattoo, his rippling muscles, the air of authority that followed around him, wherever he went, and of course, the giant blue dragons that flooded out of his arm in the heat of battle. Hanzo Shimada was Overwatch’s Archer, Hanzo Shimada was the one who showed up in your wet dreams, the one you prayed come and save you. His tragic background got many hot and bothered, heir to a powerful Yakuza, and the only way he realized what they were doing was bad, was when he was forced to kill his only brother. Hanzo Shimada was certainly popular among fans, in fact, there were entire message boards dedicated to his silky hair. His whole personality was ‘Your daughter calls me Daddy too’. As Hana got older and thought about it more, she was sorry for him, his life was thrusted into the limelight, nothing he did was free from the public. Any love he wanted, he couldn’t have because of how his fans would attack any potential suitor. Word had it that Hanzo became a bounty hunter once Overwatch disbanded.

The man down there didn’t really look like Hanzo Shimada, he wore a dazzling blue suit, his hair was done up, and he looked absolutely handsome. The only way she knew it was him was because she recognized his nose shape, if Hana was on the Archer’s message boards when she was younger, well people didn't need to know that. 

But the more she thought about it, if Hanzo was a bounty hunter like the rumors said, was he after the same mark? It could have been that he was here for someone else, it’s not like anyone down there was the pure person the media thought they were. But she couldn’t take the chance and Hana knew the Joel Morricone persona couldn’t be compromised, and it very well could be if the party turned into a shootout.

She turned on her comm, “Eastwood? I don’t think you’re the only party crasher here.”

//

Jesse wasn’t sure what Hana meant when she said he wasn’t the only party crasher here. But he was already too deep to just leave. Paprika Chu, he didn’t know why someone would name their child such a godawful thing, was still swinging her drink around, it was already poisoned, all he needed was for her to drink it.

You see, posion was seen to be only used by losers who were too scared to think big. But Paprika was a shitty person, so she deserved a shitty death. She also happened to be very into Joel and wanted him to write a good blog on her, saying how she’s basically Jesus with all the good things she does. As if Joel would write something that basically gives a big middle finger to artistic value. 

He grinned as she drank the wine, but his eyes widen a tad when he noticed him, Hanzo Fucking Shimada. He was talking with Alex Irwan, a rich boy who happens to be a possible human trafficker. Alex flaunted his money around and took another swig from his wine. No one here was a saint and yet they acted as if they stood on the same pedestal as the gods. He hated it.

It seemed that Paprika noticed him look at the Shimada. “Oh that’s Henry William. I heard he’s an entrepreneur,” She took his arm and drunkingly led him to ‘Henry’, “I’ll introduce you to him!” Henry William was wearing a lovely blue vest that fitted him nicely.

Henry raised an eyebrow at the duo, “Hello!” Joel offered his flesh hand out to shake, “Joel Morricone at your service. Now, who do I owe the pleasure to?” He tried to make himself look as nonthreateningly as possible and throw the people off who thought Joel wasn’t who he said he was, it seemed to be working so far, no one looked any wiser 

“Henry William,” Henry took his hand and shook it, “Pleasure to meet you.” He was tense as far as Jesse could tell. Maybe the handshake didn’t throw him off like he hoped. Or maybe he remembered the way his hand felt? Did he know Joel wasn’t real? Could he tell that it was Jesse behind the mask? Questions ran around his head a mile a minute.

Paprika smiled, “Good! Now that you two are acquainted,” She slowly switched from Joel to Alex, “I believe Alex and I should also get acquainted...” The two left Joel and Henry and presumably left to find a private room.

Joel rubbed his arm where she was holding him, “Good thing she’s gone. Paprika is a nice girl, but sometimes she’s too much.”

Henry tilted his head, “Are you two not together?”

He shook his head, “Goodness no, I’ve only just met her. But tell me about yourself, how long have you been an entrepreneur and what type are you pursuing? If it’s successful, how exactly are you going to use the money?” Joel bombarded him with questions and only stopped when he realized Henry looked uncomfortable, “Heh, sorry. I am a freelance writer. Poking and prodding people with questions is sorta my job.” 

Henry smiled, “No worries. I’m just not used to being asked so many questions at once.”

Joel smiled back, “Well then, seeing how we’re both here. Henry tell me about yourself, certainly there’s something about you that not many know.” They sat down on a nearby couch.

“Okay but, haven’t I’ve met you before?” Henry asked him, “You seem oddly familiar.” 

Joel shrugged, “I go to a lot of meetups, always trying to get the latest scoop, you know? Maybe we’ve might have past right by each other in an entrepreneur party.”

Henry chuckled, “Maybe. Can we take this somewhere else though? My hotel room perhaps? You could interview me all you want there.” 

Now Jesse had no clue to where this was going, Jesse also knew that Henry wasn’t real, but he didn’t know if ‘Henry’ knew that Joel was fake either. And maybe going to a secluded room with an ex you’re still not over wasn’t the best idea, especially if he did know you’re as fake as your prosthetic. In fact, Henry could very well be taking him to his hotel room to kill Jesse. But right now, he wasn’t Jesse. He was Joel, a freelance journalist who always looked for the latest scoop.

Joel gave him an easy going smile, “Sure.” 

God, he hoped this wasn’t gonna bite him in the butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse might be a dumbass
> 
> Also please tell me what you like about this, I need that validation.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a train wreck? I hope not? But I'm excited to actually finish this so that's something.
> 
>  
> 
> please validate me with comments


End file.
